The Immortals
by golden-dynasty
Summary: Forbidden love never has an happy ending. I know that for a fact. You've read Romeo and Juliet right? Awesome love but a crappy ending. Human love stories are never badass. Of course, that's why our's is so badass; we're not human. This is our story; our chaotic story about our love that could destroy the world. By the way, don't call us vampires; you can call us Immortals. NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals~ Lovely readers! Okay so I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I have barely started on The Breaking Point. But this story has been rotting away in my notebook and I think it's pretty good so I decided to break it out! I know i'm still a newbie when it comes to writing but read and review so I can get better kay?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. (Maybe a couple of OC's are mine though.)**

* * *

***Ring ring ring ring***

What the hell? Who would be calling me this early in the morning? "Ugh, Hel-"

"_Yo sunshine! Sleep any longer and you're gonna be late!"_

Oh shit! It's Monday! "Shut up! I'm not even sleep. I'm putting my shoes on as we speak!" I jumped out of bed and looked at my clock. 7:15 I am late!

_"Then that's one hell of a uniform you got there." _

I looked down, I had on a size to small blue tank top that hugged my chest and lacy pink underwear. I didn't bother to put on pants because I live alone of course. Wait how did he know? "Gray how did you-"

_"Care to open up your door before people get suspicious." _

I looked over to my door to see Gray perched lazily on my balcony railing. "Hmm, or maybe I should just call the police and tell the there's a suspicious pervert hanging outside on my balcony."

_"You couldn't do that to your best friend. Besides they couldn't even catch me on my worse day." _

I walked over to the door, and unlocked it. Gray pushed the door open. "A little cocky are we? You wouldn't dare show a fleshling your true power. The 'Supreme Ones' would surely punish you." Gray clicked his tongue and flopped on my bed, reclining lazily. "They wouldn't harm a rare ice type like me. Just as much as they wouldn't touch the last survivor of the respected Celestial Clan." "Hmmm~" I sat down on the edge of the bed where Gray was laying.

Gray Fullbuster a powerful ice type immortal. Actually Gray's had a pretty hard life, centuries ago Gray was a part of a very powerful clan. The Ice Clan was very peaceful, never really harming anyone. Until the humans found out about them that is. Scared of what they didn't understand the humans used everything they could to slaughter the Ice Clan. Gray was the only survivor he was just a kid then. Soon after he was found by Ul she was banished from the clan years ago. She didn't even know of the slaughter; until she returned. She took Gray in and taught he how to perfect his magic, everyday with her was precious to Gray. But not everything stays perfect for long, Ul died protecting Gray. Some really nasty demons wanted Gray's now rare power for themselves Gray thought he could fight them off by himself but he was wrong. Ul wasn't as powerful as she used to be so she couldn't beat them. She cast a life endangering spell to save him. She gave her life so that he could live on, and Gray has never forgiven himself. 'If only I was stronger, if only I would've died with the rest of my clan; Ul would still be alive.' : Gray said that to me when he told me about his past. But I don't think he should blame himself, Ul wanted him to live on. She wanted him to live a happy life.

I found myself staring at Gray as I remembered those painful stories. He cracked an eye open and stared back at me. "Quit daydreaming Lucy we're gonna be late" Oh crap! I nearly forgot! "Yeah you're right! Be right back! I'm gonna take a quick shower." I jumped up an ran to the bathroom. Stripping out of my clothes and stepping into the shower, I let the warm water cascade down my body. Humming a short tune I washed up quickly and got out the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and went back into my bedroom.

"Hey Gray could you pass me my uniform, I forgot to take it into the bathroom." Gray looked up lazily, "Where is it?" I pointed to the closet nearest to my bed as I walked over to my underwear drawer. Gray got up and stretched heading over to the closet. I pulled out a silk pink bra decorated with little white bows and it's matching pair of panties. I placed it in the bathroom while Gray shuffled through my closet for my uniform. "Hey Lucy, want a sweater or a blazer?" I thought for a minute. "Hmmm~ Blazer it's pretty chilly today." Gray passed me the uniform and blazer. "Really? I didn't notice" He hopped back on the bed and I walked back into the bathroom. "That's because you're immune to it!"

"Yeah that could be true." Of course it is you idiot.

Slipping on my cream colored uniform shirt ,pulling up my plaid crimson skirt with ebony, and yellow stripes, and buttoning my ebony blazer with red lining; I pulled out my celestial keys. "Open the gate of the crab: Cancer and The Gate of the maiden: Virgo!" Gold and white lights filled the room as my spirits Virgo & Cancer appeared.

"Lucy-san, what do you need-ebi?" "Hime, is it time for punishment?"

***Normal POV***

"Ah, Virgo could you please get my stuff together for school? I'm running late and I really need your help!" Lucy pleaded to the lavender haired spirit. Virgo bowed in response "Right away hime." Viro walked into Lucy's bedroom swiftly collecting everything she need for school.

"Cancer could you style my hair for school please? I'm counting on you." Cancer pulled out his comb, "As you wish-ebi."

"Hey Lucy! You almost done? It's time to go!" Gray shouted slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." "Lucy-san you're hair is finished-ebi." Cancer put his equipment away as Lucy checked out her hairstyle. Her golden locks were put into a high ponytail with her fringe to the side slightly covering her eye, her ponytail was decorated with an ebony star patterned ribbon. "Waahh~ it's so cute! Thanks so much Cancer you can go back now." "See you later then-ebi." Cancer faded back into the spirit world.

"Okay i'm ready Gray! We can go now!" Lucy bounced happily out of the bathroom. "Hime, don't forget you socks and shoes." Virgo gave lucy her brown shoes and a pair of cream colored knee-highs. "Thanks Virgo, I almost forgot." Lucy smiled and put on the rest of her uniform. "I have also prepared your bag for school. Is it time for punishment?" Lucy took her bag from Virgo and ran out of the room. "There's no need for that thanks Virgo see you later! Come on Gray!" She yelled out waving at Virgo.

"Yeah, yeah here I come." Gray stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked out the bedroom.

Locking the door to her house Lucy turned towards Gray. "So, your car or mines?" She gestured towards her powder blue Porche parked in her driveway, and then to Gray's navy blue Mercedes Benz parked in his driveway.

"Mines I'll get there faster than you, you drive like a grandma." Gray said walking over to his car. "Wha- I do not drive like I grandma! I just abide to the fleshlings' rules!" Lucy yelled hoping into the passenger's seat of his car. " "Yeah uh-huh whatever you say" Gray smirked at her. "As for me; I couldn't care less about their rules." He sped off to school hoping that they wouldn't be late. Lucy just hoped she wouldn't die before the made it to school. Of course even if they did get into an accident they wouldn't die, they wouldn't even be hurt. Just a few painless scars that would heal.

Gray pulled up to the school exiting the car with Lucy."Lu-chan, Gray! You were almost late! Where've you been?" Their pint-sized blue hair friend called out running up to them. "Ah, Levy-chan! Sorry I overslept!" Lucy hugged Levy when the got closer. "Yo Levy, where's Gajeel?" Gray asked looking around for him. Levy thought about it for a moment, then frowned. "I don't know he got a phone call when we arrived at school, screamed something about finding his 'damn cousin' and ran off yelling at someone through the phone." She pouted "Geez he didn't even kiss me goodbye!"

"Ahahahaha Levy-chan you're so cute!""That's so gross." Lucy and Gray said at the same time. Levy blushed at Lucy's comment and Lucy punched Gray in the head for his. "Shut up Gray! You'd be upset if you're precious Juvia didn't kiss her precious 'Gray-sama' everyday." Levy snickered while Gray quickly turned away a hint a blush evident on his face. "Oh shut up Lucy, you only tease us cause you're not interested in love" Gray shot back glaring at her. Lucy glared back at Gray. "Whatever! There's nothing but crazy fleshies around, so why would I wanna fall in love!?" Lucy yelled at Gray. She walked ahead of Gray and pouted, not paying attention of where she was walking. "LU-CHAN WATCH OUT!""IDIOT LOOK AT WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Levy and Gray shouted quickly. "Huh?- KYAAA!" Lucy bumped into someone who was rushing up the long set of stairs leading to the garden while she was walking down. The person she bumped into lost their balance and was quickly falling. Lucy grabbed the person's shirt and tried to pull him back up. She lost her balance and was going down with him. "LUCY!" "LU-CHAN!"

'Damn' was all Lucy could think of as she fell. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for and impact. When she landed with a soft thud she was confused. 'Huh? why is the ground so comfortable and warm?... Did I land on the grass? A rough groan came from the 'ground'. Lucy opened her eyes to see that she landed on top of the guy she bumped into. 'Oh god, please don't tell me I killed a human!' She started to panic, thinking of the consequences. "Oh my god i'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Do you need to go to-" "I'm fine" He said pushing Lucy off of him and standing up. "But you just fell and hit your head,and plus you had my weight added on to the impact so-" "I said I was fine." the guy said a little sharply. "You don't need to be an ass, i'm just trying to help." Lucy fumed at the guy. He ignored her and continued walking away. Lucy watched the guy in annoyance he started to stagger and he fell back down. "Hey!" Lucy scrambled to her feet quickly catching the guy before he hit the ground. She placed his head in her lap. 'I've got to check and see if he's injured anywhere.' Lucy felt around on his body to see if there were any broken bones or cuts. There weren't any that she could see. 'Phew, now what about his head' She looked at his head. '...pink? Oh god! Did he bleed so much it turned his hair pink!?' She felt around in his head for any open cuts. 'What the hell? It's his hair color? And judging from the roots, it's his natural hair color? That's insane.' "LUCY!" "LU-CHAN!" Gray, and Levy ran up to me. "Be more careful will ya, you bonehead!" "Lu-chan you scared me half-to death." Lucy scratched the back of her head, "Good thing you can't die then huh Levy."

* * *

**Decided to end it there~ So how was it? Good, extra good, or just extremely horrid?! Well I won't know unless you review it for me so you know what to do! Anyways the next chappy get's a little heated so be prepared for it! ^_^ Review my good people, you know it's the right thing to do.**

**-Zeph **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there again! Here's the second chapter to The Immortals, it's get's a little hot in this chapter. Just a little though, so if you don't like that type of stuff please skip this chapter. :) Anyways, yay! I'm staying on track with my updates. I'll try to update twice every week. Sounds good right? Well read on. And review my awesome readers! **

* * *

**Previous Chapter: "Be more careful will ya, you bonehead!" "Lu-chan you scared me half-to death." Lucy scratched the back of her head, "Good thing you can't die then huh Levy."**

* * *

***Normal POV***

"Anyways, need to get him to the infirmary. He just suddenly fainted." Lucy said pointing at the mysterious guy who's head was resting in her lap. "Ah jeez, let's hope you didn't just accidentally kill a human being Lu-chan." Levy rubbed the back of her head. "He's not dead!" Lucy shouted, receiving murmurs from students that were passing by.

"Yeah, yeah let's just hurry and get him to the infirmary" Gray sighed and lifted the guy off of Lucy putting him on his back. The guy was a little taller than Gray but he could manage if he used a bit of his inhuman strength. Levy helped Lucy up and they rushed to the infirmary. Lucy and Levy quickly opened the doors for Gray. "Excuse me? Porlyusica-sensei there's an injured student!" Levy shouted looking for Porlyusica the school's nurse and health teacher. "Yes just put him on the bed" a sweet voice called out. Gray put the guy on the bed and gave Lucy and Levy weird looks. "Porlyusica-sensei does not sound that nice and loving." Gray whispered to Lucy and Levy. "I know right?" Lucy said trying to peek around the corner. When a beautiful woman came around the corner. Lucy jumped back a bit startled.

"Oh my, did I scare you? I'm sorry." The beautiful women said covering her mouth in surprise. "Ah no, it's fine, i was just surprised. Um, if you don't mind me asking; Who are you?"

"Ah, sorry I should've introduce myself sooner. I'm Mirajane Strauss, but feel free to call me Mira-san. I'm the new nurse." The beautiful white haired woman bowed after her introduction.

"What happened to Porlyusica-sensei is she okay?" Levy asked.

"She's fine she's still working here at Magnolia Academy, she's just now the permanent health teacher." Mira said, her blue eyes sparkling while she talked.

"Why'd she get replaced as the nurse?" Gray sat in one of the chairs lazily facing the others.

"Ah, well she's not qualified enough to handle human's and non-humans." She smiled knowingly at Levy, Lucy, and Gray.

Their eyes widened in shock. "EHHHHH!"

"S-s-so you know about us?" Levy whispered harshly. Mira just chuckled lightly. "Of course I do. Levy Mcgarden: Has the not easily mastered Solid Script magic. Top Class magic power. Belongs to the Immortal Race. Currently dating Immortal Gajeel Redfox. He uses rare dragon-slayer magic." Levy blushed with a look of bewilderment. "W-why do you know who i'm dating!? And what does he have to do with anything?!"

Mira laughed in amusement. "I love seeing students in love. Matchmaking is my specialty. I know all about your love lives." Gray snickered as Levy blushed when Mira said 'students in love'.

"I also know about your love life Gray Fullbuster."

Gray stopped laughing at Levy. "No please-" "Gray Fullbuster a.k.a. 'Gray-sama' by long time girlfriend Juvia Lockser. She's of the immortal race, a water magic user." Mira smiled sweetly.

Levy burst into laughter as Gray started to blush while frowning. "Ahahahahahaha! What's wrong 'Gray-sama'?" Lucy teased.

"But, the only one I can't see to find any love info on is you- Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy stopped laughing and looked at Mira. "Of course, you won't find any 'love info' on me. I'm not in love." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmmm~ is that so... Well we'll have to change that then won't we." Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"Good luck with that. Anyways, you know all about us but we know nothing about you."

"Oh that's easy. Mirajane Strauss: Shapshifter magic. Demon clan. Top class magic power. Recently married Immortal Freed Justine." She recited of the top of her head.

Gray, Lucy, and Levy just stared at her. "Shapshifter magic..." "She's a demon..." "Top class magic..." 'I'm suddenly scared of her' They all thought in unison.

"_Nurse Strauss could you report to the Headmaster's office immediately to finalize you paperwork." The Intercom called out putting an end to our conversation._

_"_Oh, dear I almost forgot. Well, i'll see you later you guys."

"See you later Mira-san~" They said in unison

"Take care of your friend 'kay~" Mira ran out the doors smiling at us.

... "Eh?" "OH CRAP! WE FORGOT ALL ABOUT HIM!" They all screamed.

Running over to his bedside, they noticed he was waking up.

***BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG***

"Oh crap I'm late" Levy and Gray yelled at the same time.

"Eh, wai-" "Sorry Lu-chan. We leave him in you care okay." Levy winked and ran out of the infirmary with Gray.

"I can't believe they just ditched me!" Lucy screamed in frustration.

"I can't believe you're screaming like someone is listening to you." A rough voice came from behind her.

"Ah, did I wake you up? I'm sorry!" Lucy ran over to his bedside.

The boy groaned rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine, what am I doing here anyways Blondie?"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head. "The name is Lucy, not Blondie. You got that Pinky?" 'Pinky' Just sighed rubbing the back of his head looking annoyed.

"That doesn't answer my question **Blondie**,how did I get here?"

"I bumped into you because you were rushing to god knows where and we both fell" Lucy said annoyed.

"Whatever, I need to go." The boy pushed the covers off of him and sat up.

"Oi, you can't get up you have to rest. You hit your head pretty hard." Lucy pushed him back down, exerting a bit of her strength. He wouldn't budge.

"Trust me i'll be fine, no would you move i'm kinda in a hurry." The boy tried pushing Lucy away but she wouldn't budge either. The two of the continued to struggle until Lucy ended up scratching his side accidentally.

"Ow, geez Blondie that hurt!" He lifted up his shirt to see the scratch. "Man you need to do something about those claws, you cut me pretty deep."

"..."

"Um... earth to Blondie? Hello?"

Lucy didn't say anything she just stared at him in a daze, more like she stared at his cut.

"Yo~ What's up with you? Never seen blood before? Blondie? *sigh* Lu-cy" He waved his hand in front of her face. Lucy stood up and climbed onto the bed causing him to panic.

"What are you doing, are you okay?" 'Pinky' tilted his head confused at her actions. Lucy's eyes suddenly started glowing red, "Stop talking". She commanded the boy and his mouth immediately shut. He tried to speak again but no words came out only sounds. He tried to push Lucy off of him but she wouldn't move. She just bent down and slid her slim tongue across Natsu fresh wound. He grunted in response and quickly jerked away. Lucy was becoming irritated, "Don't move". All of his movements came to a halt, like he was frozen. 'What the hell, why can't I move my body? Don't tell me-' "Nngh~" He grunted in pleasure as Lucy warm slim tongue slid over the wound over and over. "Ah~ So delicious, Natsu's blood is the best." Lucy smiled a lustful gaze present on her face.

'Wait how does she know my name?' Natsu struggled under Lucy the best he could, but his body was exhausted. Lucy sat up straddling Natsu. "What's wrong Natsu? You look so troubled. You don't want to play with me?"

'Something is definitely wrong with her. The chick's whole personality has flipped! If this keeps up i'm not gonna be able to control myself.'

Lucy bent down again licking the stray blood that rolled over the hill of Natsu's rock hard abs. Natsu could feel more moans bubbling in his throat and he struggled to suppress them. 'I'm not supposed to be enjoying this' He mentally berated himself. Lucy started to lick upward travelling towards Natsu's collar bone. Once she reached her destination she let out a sultry laugh. "It looks **so **yummy I want to taste it."

She bent down and traced over Natsu's collar bone with her tongue. Natsu was now panting heavily trying to suppress his grunts and moans as best as he could. Lucy payed no attention to his struggle and continued to nip and suck on his collar bone. Leaving a purplish bruise on his olive colored tan skin she moved upward once again toward her real destination. "Ah~ Yummy yummy, Natsu is so yummy~" Lucy cheered sexily. While playfully licking his neck. She repeated the same ministrations she did on his collar bone not letting his neck go until there was a satisfying purple bruise there. She lifted her head to look at Natsu. His pink hair was unruly and messy some pieces sticking to his head due to him sweating. His shirt was disheveled and crumpled because of Lucy's actions. His body had love marks all over him also because of Lucy. His face was tinted with a deep of pink and he was panting very hard. "Oh my how sexy Nat-su." Lucy teased playfully. She bent down to his neck again, opening her mouth to reveal her overly sharp canines.

"Itadakimasu~" Lucy sunk her teeth into Natsu's tough yet tender neck. Natsu's eyes widened in alarm and he used all of his strength to flip her over.

"Are you nuts!?" Natsu screamed straddling her accidentally. Lucy just giggled her red lust filled eyes glimmering mischievously.

"Aww come on Natsu, I know you enjoyed it. And here's the proof." She lifted her hips to grind against Natsu's arousal.

"Nng, Look cut it out Blondie! We just met!" He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down. He bent down and whispered the words 'sleep' in her ear and she passed out.

Natsu hopped off of her adjusted his clothes and fixed Lucy's. He ran out the door and headed towards the bathroom at full speed. Washing his neck and his face he looked into the mirror. "Dammit these damn marks aren't going to go away." He sighed and stared at his neck. 'What the hell is happening to me? Why was my body reacting to her like that anyways? I've never felt like that because of a girl before. And her scent was about to drive me nuts. She seemed so familiar, she smelled so familiar. This is insane. Who exactly is she?'

***BRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG* **

Hearing the school bell he snapped out of his thoughts. He decided to skip the rest of his classes and just go home.

* * *

**-Time Skip- (End of the school day)**

"Lu-chan wakey wakey!" Levy yelled shaking the blonde out of her sleep.

"*groans* Huh? Levy-chan? What happened? Where's Pinky?" Lucy rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Levy sat in the chair facing Lucy. "Pinky? Are you talking about the boy? I don't know, he was gone when I came in."

"Hmmm~ I can't remember, maybe he was feeling better and I fell asleep so he just let me sleep." Lucy pushed the covers off of herself. 'All I remember is having this weird dream, but there's no way **that **could've happened... right?'

Levy got up and walked towards the door. "Well it's time to go home Lu-chan so let's go. Maybe we'll run into him tomorrow so you can properly talk to him then." Lucy followed Levy out of the infirmary. "Yeah you're right Levy-chan. But I still can't help but worry, he hit his head pretty hard because of me. I just hope he's alright. I don't want to be responsible for killing a fleshling."

Levy gigled as they turned into the student parking lot. "Oh yeah, Gray said go home without him Lu-chan. Juvia said she was gonna take him home."

"Yeah, I kinda figured they would go home together today, they've been "studying" at his house for 2 weeks straight afterschool" Lucy made a face and unlocked her door. Tossing her stuff inside the car she waited for levy to reach her shiny red volkswagen.

"See ya tomorrow Lu-Chan! Text me later 'kay?" Levy waved goodbye and hopped in her car. Lucy beeped her horn in response and pulled off.

Switching on the radio Lucy decided to play some tunes on the way home. Nodding her head to the beat of the song she tapped her fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel.

***Ring ring ring ring***

"Hello?" She put it on the handsfree mode and continued to drive.

_"Yo' I was checking to see if Levy had gotten you out of the infirmary."_

"I'm fine Gray, though I don't know where the guy with the pink hair disappeared to. Did you see him anywhere?" Lucy turned into the shopping district near her house.

_"Nah, I thought he was still in the infirmary. After all no human should be able to move after falling down a flight of stairs."_ Gray said.

"I've been thinking about that maybe he's - AH!" Lucy shouted looking to the right with wide eyes.

"_WHAT'S WRONG!? ARE YOU OKAY?!_" Gray shouted sounding like an older brother.

Lucy pulled up to the sidewalk frantically. "Its- Its him! But it looks like he's in a fight with someone. It looks pretty bad I have to stop them!" Lucy hopped out of her car not even bothering to lock it and raced over to the fight.

"Oi Lucy! Who are you talking about!?" Gray still sounded like he was panicking.

Lucy ran over to the fight and jumped into the middle with little hesitation. "STOP" She pushed them apart both of the large males loosing their footing and falling to the groung.

"Ow- What the hell- Bunny Girl!?" Lucy; having had her eyes squeezed shut as she interrupted the fight; turned towards the voice recognizing it.

"Gajeel? What the hell are you doing here!? Levy has been looking all over for you!" Lucy shouted stomping over to him. "And why are you fighting pinky? What's going on?"

Natsu now noticing it was Lucy slowly started to ease away without being noticed. "Shit" He mumbled under his breath.

"Pinky? Are you talking about Natsu? That flame-headed idiot started it." Gajeel grumbled looking away from Lucy.

Lucy turned around to see Natsu walking away. "Hey - Natsu, was it? Wait a minute!" She ran after him cause he seemed to pick up the pace when he heard her yell after him.

"Tch, guess I have to go see shrimp before she kills me. This is bullshit man." Gajeel picked up his bruised and bloody body and walked over to his black motorcycle scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Natsu! Wait up!" Lucy finally caught up to him. "Where are you going? I needed to talk to you." Natsu sighed and spun on his heels to face her. "Look Blondie, i'm kinda busy I need to go to the store-"

"Ah that's great i'm going to the store too! How bout I take you there and we can head back to my place so I can patch up your bruises before they become infected." Lucy's big doe brown eyes stared into his curiously.

Natsu felt his neck throb. He sighed in defeat and annoyance. "Why not. I bet you won't leave me alone until I agree huh?" Lucy smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the car. "Got that right Pinky, now let's get going."

After they left the store with their respective items Natsu reluctantly slouched back into Lucy's car, adjusting his scarf so the bite mark wouldn't be visible. Lucy pulled up to her house and parked the car.

"Well this is my house, grab some bags will ya'?" Lucy hoped out the car and grabbed some bags. Walking up to the door she unlocked it and kicked it open and set the bags down in her modern styled pink and white kitchen. She kicked her shoes off and went to search her bathroom downstairs for her first aid kit. Natsu closed the door and took his shoes off near it. He placed the bags down in the kitchen and looked around her living room annoyed.

"Oi blondie, can I go home now?" Natsu shouted down the hall where Lucy was.

"No! Not until I patch you up! And I still have to make it up to you for making us fall down the stairs." Lucy shouted back angrily. "And it really suprised me to see that you were'nt harmed most humans would be in a comma from a fall like that, are you sure you're okay?" Before he could answer Lucy's phone rang. She ran back into the Living room and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

_"Lucy, is everything okay? You hung up in sa rush earlier." _Gray sounded worried.

"I'm fine Gray, i'm at home now but i'm busy so i'll call you later" Lucy quickly hung up the phone before Gray could respond. "Now" She turned back to Natsu, "Let's get you patched up. And don't forget that I still plan to make it up to you pinky." Natsu rolled his eyes and adjusted his scarf again, gulping nervously. Lucy pulled up a chair in front of Natsu with the first aid kit sitting in her lap.

"Hey Pinky, all you wounds are gone, that's kinda weird." Lucy looked at him funny, the her eyes widened in realization. "y-you! you're a-! A immortal! What the hell!?"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaand i'm stopping it here for today guys, i'm so tired. Geez but anyways you're in for a special treat next chapter. But you gotta review so I can improve guys 'kay? Anyways~ Until next time :* **

**-Zeph P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up people, how ya been? Yup two updates a week and I'm sticking to it! Soooooo anyways, I liked this chapter *shrugs* it's get's kind of steamy (again) but it's enjoyable. I need you guys to keep on reviewing cause it makes me happy. So go make me happy! :* **

**By the way, sorry about changing my pen name so suddenly it's just that someone said I was copying from someone else's name on here and that my stories we're boring and stupid and just uninteresting so I changed my name. But anyways~ Review please people. **

* * *

**Previously: "Hey Pinky, all your wounds are gone, that's kinda weird." Lucy looked at him funny, the her eyes widened in realization. "y-you! you're a-! An immortal! What the hell!?"**

* * *

***Normal POV* **

Lucy backed away with a shocked look on her face. "H-how come I didn't notice!?" Natsu scratched his head in annoyance. "Could you keep it down Blondie, if anyone finds out that I am, i'm dead. Literally."

Lucy continued rambling on. "That's why you weren't hurt when we fell, or you were hurt you just healed quickly. Man, you heal quicker than me. And I'm a rare type."

"Shut it Blondie geez!" Natsu said covering her mouth. Lucy shut her mouth. Natsu continued to hold his hand over her mouth so Lucy, feeling annoyed bit his hand.

"Ow! What the hell!" Natsu waved his hand in the air. "Geez that hurt like hell!" He blew on his hand glaring at Lucy. Lucy flopped down on the sofa a triumphant look on her face. "Oh don't be such a baby it'll heal quickly anyways."

Natsu was angry and his hand hurt like hell. "Oh yeah? Then care to explain to me why this hasn't healed yet?" Natsu pulled down his scarf glaring at Lucy. Her eyes widened in surprise she got up from where she was standing and ran over to Natsu. She looked at his neck closely and turned around with a defiant look on her face. "There's no way I did that. Why would _I _be stupid enough to bite _you. _That's ridiculous I know what it means to bite another Immortal. Especially when _I'm _a pure blood."

Natsu huffed in annoyance. "You sure as hell couldn't keep your hands off me in the infirmary Ms. 'Pureblood'." Natsu mumbled loud enough for Lucy to hear.

"Wha- I don't remember any of that happening!" Lucy shouted poking him in the chest. He didn't even budge. He just leaned in closer.  
"Oh trust me Blondie you refused to stop." He smirked when Lucy turned red at their closeness.

***Lucy's POV***

What's with him!? Accusing me of doing something like that! He's an inconsiderate jerk. I absolutely hate him! But why can't I remember what happened at the infirmary? And why did I feel like I've met him before. But that bite mark had my smell all over it. I bit him? Why did I bite him? I've never bitten another immortal before! I'm not even supposed to bite someone who's not of pureblood decent. If _they_ find out I'm sooooo dead. "Oi Blondie." Natsu tapped my shoulder looking closely at my face. A little too close. I backed away a little.

"What? What did you say?" I was so busy spacing out I didn't even hear what he said.

"Deaf and Blind, geez Blondie what's your problem?"

"You know your insults are **so **not appealing."

"Pffft, you think I care if you think I'm appealing to you or not balloon boobs?"

Who the hell does he think he is. I blushed a little and covered up my chest. "You are the most boorish, pig-headed man I've ever met!"

"Look Blondie, all I said was I'm leaving that's all." Natsu adjusted his scarf and I saw the bite mark again. It really was me that bit him, it has my scent all over it. But nobody has ever sent me into a frenzy so bad that I can't even remember.

"Well, whatever I'll just be leaving then." He turned and walked towards the door.

"Natsu wait!" He turned his head back towards me, looking over his shoulder with his hands in his pockets. Which was kinda hot but whatever. "What now blondie?" He looked annoyed.

"1st it's Lucy. LU-CY! 2nd I'm sorry for biting you, I don't know what came over me."

"Ok? Is that all?" Geez he may be hot but he's extremely irritating.

"No." Wait that was all. What am I saying? "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" What do I need to make it up to this pink bastard for?! This damned conscience of mines! Natsu turned around and started walking towards me. Feeling a little nervous I stepped back every time he walked forward.

"N-natsu?" Why am I getting nervous? I'm not scared of him or anything. Feeling my back hit the wall all I could do is stare at Natsu's figure coming closer...

* * *

***Normal POV***

"Hmmmm? Making it up to me you say?" Natsu smirked trapping Lucy against the wall with an arm on each side of her head. "Y-yeah, that's what I said I'd do right?" Lucy said standing her ground despite the blush creeping up her neck.

"I know how you could make it up to me Blondie." Natsu leaned forward towards her ear. "H-how?" Lucy said unsure of what he was doing.

"I get to return the favor~" Natsu teased licking her ear after his statement.

"Hiyaaa!" Lucy shrieked trying to push Natsu away but even her extra strength was no match for him. Natsu continued licking the shell of her ear travelling down to her neck. He started to suck on her collar-bone. Tracing it with the tip of his warm tongue he moved to the dip in her collarbone swirling her tongue. "Hn~, N-natsu what... do you think y-you're doing~?!" Natsu stopped his ministrations and looked at her. "I told you right, **revenge**."

"Like I said this is very uneces- ah!" He cut Lucy's ranting of by sucking on the nape of her neck. Feeling her legs give away Lucy slid down the wall panting hard. "Natsu" Lucy stared at him with the same look she had when she went into a frenzy at the infirmary. Just like that something snapped inside of Natsu. He stared back at Lucy with his once onyx colored eyes now glowing red and they held a hazy lust filled look.

"Natsu? Y-your eyes, they're the same as mine." Lucy strained out trying to take back control over her body once again but failed to do so when she looked into Natsu's eyes. 'What the hell is going on here, why is my body so out of control? I can't move, it's like his eyes are trapping me in.' Lucy was struggling to stay focused but something inside her was yearning to get out. 'But this is insane! I just met the guy!'

"Lucy" He stared directly into her eyes "Stand." Feeling herself start to stand up without her say so Lucy began to panic internally. Standing up fully she face to face, well face to neck with Natsu. Considering Natsu is taller than Lucy. "N-natsu what-" "Be Quiet" Lucy's mouth snapped shut. Natsu grabbed her and dipped her body so he could see her neck clearly. "Heh~ what a pretty neck Lucy." 'Oh so the crazy Natsu knows my name but the asshole Natsu doesn't?' Lucy thought it was ironic but didn't get to think on it anymore before crying out in surprise. She looked down only to have Natsu's pink hair obscure her vision of what he was doing between her now shirtless bra clad chest. 'When did he-?!'

"Hnn~ Ahh Natsu please stop!" Natsu lapped and nipped at the top of her milky breast that wasn't covered by the bra with his now protruding fangs. "Oh?" He looked up at her sexily. "You want me to stop? Stop what? This?" He nipped the top of her tender, soft flesh causing Lucy to cry out again her eyes flickering from brown to red, like a light switch that balance between on and off. "Or do you want me to stop this?" He licked and kissed a trail back up to Lucy's neck. He licked in circles all over Lucy's neck before he found a sensitive spot on her neck and started sucking until he left a noticeable purple bruise. "So? Which one did you want me to stop Lucy?"

'What's wrong with me? Why is my body acting this way? It feels like my body wants him, like it needs only him.' Lucy thought to herself a war raging into her body. She looked into Natsu's glowing red eyes and felt all rational thoughts go out the window. Her eyes that symbolized her internal conflict now showed the victor. The color red spilled throughout her iris' erasing any trace of her brown eyes. Feeling her mouth open on it's own she uttered the single word that threw them into chaos.

"Neither"

* * *

Hearing her reply sent him into overdrive. He was now kissing, licking, and sucking on any visible part of Lucy's skin. Lucy 's cries grew more frantic as Natsu continued to leave purplish love marks all over her body. Finally loosing full control over his body Natsu sunk his pearly white, dangerously sharp canines into the soft flesh of Lucy's neck. Lucy gave a silent cry of pleasure and surprise.

"OIIIIIII! LUCY YOU IN HERE?" "Gray-sama I don't think it was very proper to enter through her balcony." "Yeah Gray Juvia's right, where is Lu-chan anyways?" "Shrimp can we go home now? This is so stupid."

The two froze as if those voices brought them out of a trance. Their eyes were drained out of their reddened, lust filled state and back to normal. Blinking a couple of time they took in the situation they were in as they stared into each others eyes. Natsu was straddling/hovering over Lucy his shirt half unbuttoned and scarf hanging loosely on his neck revealing the bite mark and several purple kiss marks. Lucy was under Natsu with her hands tangled in his hair, her shirt fully unbuttoned, and a bite mark and lots of purple kiss marks all over her body mainly her chest. Both sweaty and panting heavily. It didn't take long for Lucy to put two and two together to figure out what was going to happen if her friends saw them like that when they walked downstairs. "Shit, follow me!" Lucy pushed Natsu off of her and grabbed his hand and swiftly pushed him through the nearest room going in after him and shutting the door. "Hey Blondie wait a-" "Shhh!"

"Lu-chan are you in here?" Several footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs. "That's weird Lucy's car is out front so where is she?" "Maybe Lucy-san went for a jog she usually does go exercise around this time." "So bunny girl ain't here? Then what are we still doin' here?" "Wait, but look there's some guy's shoes at the front door."

Lucy shifted nervously in the small closet. Natsu hissed, "Ow Blondie stop moving will ya!" He rubbed his side where Lucy elbowed him. "Shut up before they hear us they already found your shoes you idiot!" Lucy whispered harshly.

"Huh did you hear that?" Levy looked over to the closet. She thought about it for a while before something clicked in her head. "What's wrong shrimp?" Gajeel said walking up behind her.

"Eh? Nothing" Levy had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Ah! Now I remember, Lu-chan said she had some errands to run and some shopping to do, so she won't be back until later." She lied.

Everybody looked at her for a minute. "Why didn't you say that first shrimp?" Gajeel said catching on to her lie. "I guess we'll just see her tomorrow since everybody planned to meet for the weekend anyways."

"Ah is that so? Well then let's get back to our _studying_ Gray-sama." Juvia said forgetting all about the male shoes. "Ah, y-yeah _studying_ right." Gray's mind seemed to wander off somewhere and her forgot about the shoes too. Gray and Juvia walked out hand in hand seeming to forget about Levy and Gajeel too. The door closed and Lucy and Natsu felt relieved thinking that everyone had left.  
"Geez Blondie you're so troublesome." Lucy elbowed him again before turning to face him. "Ow! geez watch it will you!" Lucy shot him a glare. "Oh shut it! You deserved it anyways! What the hell is wrong with you!? You bit my neck! And since when are you a pure blood! You could've warned me about something like that! Now look what you've caused!" Lucy said banging on his chest her cheeks aflame. "Well you could've told me you were a pure blood before you sunk your fangs into my neck! You're the crazy one!" Natsu poked her in the forehead. "Wha- I don't even know how I ended up biting you anyways! And don't put all the blame on me you jerk! You were the one who started getting all touchy feely on me like a pervert, and you're the one who started kissing on _my _chest so don't blame me." Natsu scoffed. "Oh please Blondie don't think for a minute that I did any of that because I _desired _you. You we're the one that started this whole thing! I just wanted revenge for you licking and kissing all over me Blondie and trust me, you did **not **want to stop. You couldn't keep your hands off me! You bit me!" Lucy looked appalled at his accusation. "Wha- You bit me too!" She yelled stomping her foot. "I didn't want to bite you! My body just moved on its own, which is weird...because...no one's ever...made me...do...that...before..." There was an awkward silence between them. "It's... it's the same with me too...the whole losing control thing... it's never happened before." Lucy blushed refusing to look at his face, _how could she say something so embarrassing. There was no way her heart was racing over a guy she just met! What's more the guy's a complete jerk._ "So, what do we do?" Natsu said looking down at her. "Huh?" Lucy said a confused look on her face. He placed a hand on the bite mark on her neck. "Two purebloods. Bit each other. They don't love each other. At all. No Love connection. What do we do? Are you gonna ask your friends for help?" "NO." Lucy said quickly,"If they knew it would only cause more trouble!" Natsu shifted in the small space. "Well there's no need for us to stay in this small closet anymore, they're already gone." "Yeah, you're right" Natsu opened the door but froze immediately as he stepped out causing Lucy to run into him. "Ow. What the hell Natsu! Natsu?"

"Uh, Blondie?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"You know how you didn't want you friends to know?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, they know."

Natsu stepped aside to reveal Levy standing next to an amused looking Gajeel.

"Yo, Lu-chan."

"Shit. We're so screwed"

* * *

**I'm going to end it right here cause I'm sleep and i'm running on fumes. I haven't been out of my room ALL DAY. So you know what to do review review review! Until next chapter, see ya! **

**-Zeph**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey my lovely readers~ I'm sooo sorry for updating so slow! I've been busy with finalizing all of my school stuff. (Final Exams are hell) But now that I'm on summer break you'll most definitely be seeing more stories from me! So anyways on with the story kay! ;***_

* * *

_** Previously on T.I. : "You know how you didn't want you friends to know?"**_

_**"Yeah? What about it?"**_

_**"Well, they know."**_

_**Natsu stepped aside to reveal Levy standing next to an amused looking Gajeel.**_

_**"Yo, Lu-chan."**_

_**"Shit. We're so screwed"**_

* * *

"H-heyyyyy Levy-chan. What brings you here?" Lucy smiled widely even though she was freaking out on the inside. "Did you need something?" Nastu sweat dropped. "O-oi Blondie, are you really gonna play the oblivious role in this situation?" He looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Shut up! They may not even know what's going on yet! I could've played it off and said that we hid because we didn't want anybody to misunderstand our relationship. I could've told them that I invited you over because you were all bloody! Idiot!" Lucy stopped her foot in agitation while frowning at Natsu. "Oh? Sounds like a nice plan and all but of course they would misunderstand look what you did to me! I have kiss marks and love bites all over my body and they won't go away! You're one stupid blonde aren't you?" Levy and Gajeel took a couple of steps back when they saw a dangerous aura emitting from Lucy. Levy laughed nervously, "Uh guys? Maybe you should-"

"Stupid!? Who was the one that couldn't keep his hands of me!? You're the stupid one! Who dyes their hair pink anyways? You idiot Pinky! And if you wanna talk about 'kiss marks and love bites' I have **plenty **of those from you. You perverted idiot pinky!" She held a look a annoyance and anger with her fist balled up and ready to strike at any moment. Natsu didn't look the least bit intimidated of her, he looked just as annoyed as her. "Whatever Blondie you didn't want me to keep my hands off you. Who was the one that was moaning '_Natsu, Natsu~' _over and over again? I damn sure wasn't me. So if you ask me **you **wanted it. And **you **liked it." Natsu poked Lucy's forehead in accusation making her face explode in a crimson color. Lucy growled and slapped Natsu on his still partly exposed rock hard chest causing him to stumble back a little. "That's bullshit! I **didn't **like it and I most certainly **didn't **enjoy it. You seemed to enjoy it though panting and groaning like some **dog **with no home training! You kept your hands on me out of your own free will! I tried to stop you! It's just that somehow my body just... wanted... **A-anyways **this is all **YOUR **fault!" Natsu glared at Lucy fiercely "Dog? You calling me a dog Blondie?" He stepped forward until he was towering over her. "Yeah, actually I am." Lucy held her ground glaring back at him. The two kept glaring at each-other neither one of them saying a word.**  
**

Levy cleared her throat and stepped in between them. "Uh, Lu-chan why don't you calm down a bit so we can talk about this okay?" Lucy then let out a huff of annoyance as she turned her back to Natsu. "He started all of this crap. Damned pink haired bastard. "No matter what you say, this 'pink haired bastard' had you like putty in his hands. Stupid blonde with big tits." Natsu mumbled scratching behind his head a very irritated look on his face. Gajeel snickered at his comment seeing as he was the only one to hear it. Levy sat down on the couch with Lucy as she waited for her to calm down. Lucy took in deep breaths trying to block out negative emotions so she could talk with Levy. Gajeel pushed Natsu over to the couches and plopped down on one lazily. "...So Bunny Girl, how long ya plannin' on stayin' like that?" Gajeel gestured to her still disheveled appearance from her and Natsu's previous... _activities. _Lucy glared at Gajeel with a blush on her face. "Shut it!" She threw a pillow at his face as she got up to change her clothes. She walked up her stairs quickly. "I'll be right back." Moments later she came back down wearing a pair of navy blue baggy sweatpants she had stolen from Gray and a graphic tee-shirt and her hair was tied into a sloppy high bun. "Sorry if I took to long." She plopped back down next to Levy. "Nah, you weren't gone that long." Levy smiled at her gently. "Here Pinky, you need a change of clothes too don't you?" Lucy tossed him a white t-shirt that was too big for her and another pair of sweatpants she stole from Gray. "Uh, thanks Blondie." Natsu took off his sweaty shirt and all of the bruises and hickeys Lucy left now fully revealed. "Geez Lu-chan, you really couldn't keep your hands off of Natsu could you?" Levy said observing all of the marks on his body. Lucy blushed scarlet. "L-l-levy chan! Don't tell me you're taking his side!" Lucy covered her face in embarrassment. "I thought I was the only one who thought that." Natsu snickered. Lucy looked up to glare at Natsu but found herself staring at him change. He stepped behind the couch to put the baggy sweatpants on but walked back over while starting to put the whit t-shirt on. Lucy continued to stare watching how his arm muscles flexed as he raised them to give access to the shirt holes. Her eyes traveled down to his chiseled olive colored chest that was littered with her kiss marks. She watched his abs rippled as he struggled to pull down the slightly tight shirt. Her heart began to beat faster as she looked lower to notice that the sweatpants hung low and loosely revealing his 'v' line. She swallowed harshly as her body began to heat up. 'He's so hot!' Lucy blushed at her thoughts. 'I wonder what would've happened if they hadn't interrupted.' "Lu-chan? ...Are you okay?" Lucy jumped up off the couch. "Huh? I-I was listening!" "...We didn't say anything yet Lu-chan." "Heh. Seems like Bunny Girl is interested." Gajeel leaned back in the pink reclining chair and smirked. Levy looked confused as Lucy blushed even harder at Gajeel's comment. Natsu plopped down on the powder pink love-seat that was across from the couch Levy and Lucy were sitting on. "S-shut it Gajeel! Am not!" Lucy's face color giving her lie away. "Whatever you say bunny girl." He got up and sat next to Levy taking up most of the space with his size. "Yeah, not really sure what you two are talking about but I would like to get this over with quickly. I want to go home." Natsu interrupted Gajeel and Lucy's insider conversation.

"Oh yeah, Lu-chan sit next to Natsu." Levy snuggled close to Gajeel as he rested his arm across the back of the white couch. "Okay?" Lucy hesitantly walked over to love-seat and stiffly sat down next to Natsu. Natsu made a face. "Oh come on Blondie you're being such a kid right now. I don't have the cooties or anything." Lucy stuck her tongue out. "I don't care, I can't be near you. It bugs me." "Well you to don't have much of a choice now do you?" Levy interrupted seriously. "Eh?" Lucy said confused. "Shit." Natsu grabbed his hair in frustration. "Oh we are in deep shit. Major shit." "What are you guys talking about?" Lucy looked back and forth between them. 'What are they talking about?' "You bit a pureblood Lu-chan. And you're a pureblood. Don't you know what's going to happen if _they _find out that you two don't actually love each other?" "Oh, no. This is bad. Reaaaally bad." Natsu sat up and stared at Levy suspiciously. "How did you know I was a pureblood?!" Levy looked unfazed. "Gajeel told me. Duh." Natsu shot a glare at Gajeel who looked away uninterested. "You metal head! Do you not understand the concept of a secret. If they find out who I am I'm D.E.A.D" Gajeel merely glanced at him. "It aint like they'll find you cause I told my girlfriend. Trust me they can't find you. Shut up whining." Natsu sat back down a gave a heavy sigh. "Whatever, I don't care anymore." Lucy looked even more confused. "What's going on? How do you know Gajeel, Natsu?" "Huh? Natsu is Gajeel's cousin. Didn't you know Lu-chan." "EH!? I didn't know at all. Is your family made up of assholes Gajeel?" "Ahahaha, you're hilarious Blondie." Natsu said dryly. "Anyways Levy, what do we do?" Levy tapped her chin in thought for a moment. "Ah! Well it's weird but there aren't any negative side effects happening after you two bit each other." Natsu and Lucy let out a sigh and spoke in unison. "Thank god-" "But." Lucy's smile dropped. "But? But's are never good." She groaned and sunk in the seat. "But- You two can't leave each other's sides, unless you want those side effects to happen. And they aren't pretty. You two should be experiencing them considering the fact you two hate each other." Natsu just stared blankly. "I don't hate her." Lucy looked up in shock. "What!?" "I said I don't hate you. You irritate me. But I don't hate you." Lucy scooted away blushing. "W-what are you saying!?" Natsu just leaned back lazily. "What are you getting embarrassed for? It's not like I said I loved you. Weirdo." Lucy glared at him. "Shut up you pink haired bastard. I know that! You're such an idiot." Natsu sat up and glared back. "You askin' for a fight Blondie?!" "Bring it on ya bastard. I'll wipe the floor with you." Natsu ignited his hand. "Then bring it." Lucy grabbed her keys. "Let's go bas- ***BA-THUMP*** AHH!" "Nng!" Lucy and Natsu both dropped to the floor. "AH! I-it HUUURRTTSS!" Lucy shouted as pain shot through her neck. "SHIT! AH! W-what the hell is this!?" Natsu grabbed his neck writhing on the floor in pain. "Natsu, Lu-chan!" Levy and Gajeel shot up and dropped to the floor next to them. Levy looked at their bodies trying to find the cause of their sudden pain. "M-my neck. IT'S BURNING!." Lucy's strained scream filled the living room. "Neck?" Levy crawled over to Lucy and looked at her neck. "Steam?" Levy looked at Lucy's neck. It was sizzling and steam surrounded the bite mark on her neck. The mark was glowing red and something was forming around the mark. Lucy let out another strained scream as the pain intensified. "L-levy, What the hell is going on!?" Gajeel shouted holding up Natsu's head as he continued writhing in pain. Natsu was gasping for air as is he couldn't breathe. His neck was glowing gold and tiny stars were surrounding his neck. "I-I can't breath. It hurts!" Natsu's voice was becoming hoarse and his breathing became short and shallow. "Natsu!" Another scream ripped through Lucy's throat as another wave of intense pulsed through her neck. Levy started to panick, "Gajeel! What do we do!?" Tears were flowing down her face as she tried to comfort Lucy. "I don't know we'll just have wait for it to stop." Natsu let out another hoarse scream as he choked and coughed. He grabbed his neck as his veins started to furiously swell during the strain. "Natsu! Pull yourself together." Gajeel shouted shaking Natsu. Natsu's neck started to flash brightly as the bite mark sizzled. His screams intensified again. Lucy's cries became silent as she couldn't scream anymore. Her mouth was open in pain as tears streamed down her eyes. Her neck continued to burn and sizzle. Natsu fainted from the loss of oxygen at the same time Lucy fainted from the unbearable pain. Levy and Gajeel sat there in shock. "L-lu-chan! Lu-chan! LUCY! Wake up! What's wrong?! LU-CHAN!" "O-oi Flame head! Wake up! Get your ass up now! Natsu! Dammit!" "G-gajeel they're still breathing! Thank god! Help me get them upstairs!" Levy wiped her face and lifted Lucy's arms. She struggled to pick Lucy up. "I got it shrimp. I'll take them." Gajeel threw Natsu over one of his shoulders, then Lucy over the other. He headed up the stairs as a worried Levy trailed right behind him.

* * *

_***Lucy POV (Dream)***_

_**"...ndie! Blondie! ... LUCY!" Someone shouts jolted me awake. Or at least I think i'm awake. Where am I? Why is everything blank? What's going on?!**_

_**"Finally you woke up, geez you sleep like a guy." "Natsu? Why are you in my dreams? I am dreaming right?" Natsu sighed and scratched the back of his head if this is dream we're having the same one. More importantly... what the hell are you wearing?" **_

_**"Huh? What I have on?" What the hell! When did I put this on!? I'm wearing a white ruffled dress that was high in the front but pooled around the floor in the back. It was high enough in the front to see my knees that are covered by some light blue stockings. Why do I have to wear heels out of all things, well they're heel boots but still... The dress is strapless and had light and dark blue stars lining the chest part and all over the tail of the dress. It's so poofy and ruffled I look like a classic back in the day delicate girl. You know the ones who used to carry around umbrellas when even when there was no rain. It's beautiful but I had no idea why I had it on. My hair too!? It was all pinned up into a fancy messy curly bun with a few stray strands touching my neck and am I wearing a tiara!? I looked at Nastu and couldn't hold back the laugh that was bubbling in my throat. "Ahahahahahahahaha!" Natsu glared at me."What the hell are you laughing at!?" He looks so adorable! "My, my don't you look *pfft* handsome! ahahahahaha! I fell on my but laughing so hard. I can't stop laughing it hilarious. "Shut it Blondie!" He looks just as classic and back in the day as me! He has on a white shirt with a ruffled collar and chest. A navy blue vest and bow-tie, and some light blue semi poofy capris that cuffed just below the knee. His calfs were covered by some white socks and he had on some half boots like me. Hilarious! **_

_**...But now that I'm really looking he looks hot. Hell he looks hot in anything. His hair is a bit different though. It's not spikey anymore it's all slicked back with two short pieces of hair hanging on each side. It made me notice his eyes more and it's pretty hot he looks so...mature. "Pfft." Natsu was giggling to himself. "What's so funny?" He burst into full laughter. "You know... that get up makes it so hard to believe that you're a beast on the inside." Ok I take back everything I just said he's still a total jerk. "Ha-ha you know no matter how hot you look in your 'get up', you're still a complete jerk on the inside." He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Did you just say I looked... hot?" Shit. It slipped out. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Dammit he's not gonna let this one slide. "Heh~ So Ms. Heartfilia thinks I'm hot~" He looked at me with fake embarrassment. "Don't look at me with that disgusting face." He smirked and looked at me and it was so goddamn hot I thought I would melt... if he wasn't a total jerk that is. "But you just said I was s-e-x-y" "Wha- I said HOT, not SEXY!" Damn my motor-mouth. "Ah, so you did say I was hot." "Like I said I don't know wha-" "It's alright I think you're pretty hot yourself" I felt my whole face heat up so I looked away. "What's the rest of the joke?" I already knew it was coming. I'll just punch him instead of looking like an idiot for blushing. I know he's gonna say something mean after it. "I wasn't joking. You look beautiful Lucy." My face probably got even redder at that comment. What goes through his head sometimes. We just met and he makes me feel like this, why? I'm such an idiot there's no way I'll fall for this jerk just because he says something like this. But... he's the first person to actually say that to me so genuinely. It's kinda heartwarming. But there's no way in hell I'm letting him know that's how I feel. "T-thanks Natsu. You look handsome yourself." Yet I always end up letting those type of words slip out of my mouth around him. Natsu smiled at me but it dropped just as fast as it came. What's up with him? Why is he looking at me like that? No he's not looking at me, he's looking at something else. **__**  
**_

_**"Natsu? What's wrong?" I turned around to look but Natsu pulled me into his arms. "Get down! Now!" He pulled me to the ground with him. What's going on!? I peeked up to see a golden ray of light headed straight for us. It looks dangerous! Why is it coming for us?! Where are we anyways!? "Natsu... what's happening?" I'm scared. Why? What is this feeling? He pulled me into his chest and out his arms around me protectively. I couldn't see what was going on but I heard it, it sounds like multiple rays of light whizzing past us. I started shaking and Natsu held me tighter. I don't know how long we were sitting on the ground as these weird events are happening around us but Natsu still held me tight. He was...warm and comforting. Natsu loosened his grip on me when the noises stopped. He stood up and looked around. "What the hell was that? Where the hell are we? Why is is so blank here? Dammit I don't get this!" **_

_**I couldn't even respond to Natsu because there was this big boom and everything just started shaking, cracks were appearing everywhere. I even felt cracks beneath my feet and they were getting bigger. Natsu stopped his rant and looked up... the moment the cracks beneath me started to shatter. "N-natsu..."**_

_***CRASH***_

_**"LUCY!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm baaaaack! (Twice in one week) I bet you guys are pretty angry that I left you with a cliffy like that huh? Did you really think I was gonna leave you in suspense for another week? Hell No! I'm not that evil! Anyways, idk why but Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars was on repeat the whole time I was making this chapter so now a little AMV is playing in my head about this chapter. It's pretty weird. **_

* * *

**Previously on T.I.: **

_** Natsu stopped his rant and looked up... the moment the cracks beneath me started to shatter. "N-natsu..."**_

***CR****ASH***

_**"LUCY!"**_

* * *

***Natsu's POV***

**_Save Lucy, NOW..._**

**Thought's started to invade my head as I watched Lucy panic as the blank 'ground' gave away and shattered like glass.  
**

**"NATSU!"**

**My body just acted on it's own. Before I knew I lunged for Lucy's hand right before she disappeared into the darkness. My blood was rushing and my heart was pounding so fast and hard I felt it in my eardrums.**

**_Losing your own body doesn't matter as long as you can save her..._ **

**I pulled her back up as she jumped forward trembling and crying into my chest.**

_**You would give anything to protect her.**_

**My body moved on it's own accord again as I lifted my hand to gently pat her head. "It's alright Lucy you're safe now..."**

_**She's the reason you live...**_

**She stopped sobbing and looked into my eyes tear still streaming down her face.**

**"Thank you Natsu..."**

**I lifted my hand to wipe some of her tears away smiling. But why? Why am I doing all of this for her? Why did I save her? Why did I protect her?**

_**That's obvious isn't it, why you do these things for her...**_

**My neck started to throb again and my head started pounding. Where are these thoughts coming from? What do they mean?**

**_Isn't it..._**

**The ground started shaking again as I automatically held Lucy closer, my heart still thumping in my ears.**

_**Because...**_

**Everything shattered as I fell through the darkness hugging Lucy tight.**

_**You're her husband right?**_

* * *

**"Nat-chan what are you doing out here? Hurry up. You can't be late to your own wedding you doofus." A beautiful blue haired woman said pulling me off a fancy couch.**

_**Where am I? How did I get here? Where's Blondie?**_

**"I don't think I'm ready yet. Give me a few more minutes mother." _Huh? Did I say that? Why can't I move my body? My mouth's moving on it's own._**

**_The lady I called 'mother' started laughing. It sounded like twinkling bells it was so pretty._ "Oh my, are we getting cold feet? Don't worry Natsu it'll be fine. You're father was as nervous as you are now on our wedding day."_ I felt my body shifting in the seat. _**

**"But so many thoughts keep running through my head like 'Am I ready for this?' 'Is this really what I want' 'Is this really what she wants?' And I can't get up and walk through that door."**

**_'Mother' smiled softly and sat down next to me._ "Natsu honey, if you weren't ready for this you wouldn't have ever asked her to marry you. What happened to the boisterous, confident, loud Natsu I raised and watched grow into a stunning young man?" "But how will I even know that it'll turn out right? What if she changes her mind and realizes she doesn't really love me?"_ 'I' grabbed my hair in frustration. What are they talking about? I'm not in love. And I sure as hell don't remember asking anybody to marry me anyways. Who is she? Who am I marrying? I don't remember ever meeting my parents. I didn't even know they existed._**

**"Natsu honey, I know you and her are taking a big risk doing this. But isn't that what love is all about? Taking risks. She wouldn't have agreed to marry you is she didn't love you. Trust me she's just as nervous as you. Maybe freaking out even worse. But you know why?" _No I don't know why. I don't even know who the hell I'm supposedly marrying. _"Why?" _She smiled and put a hand on my cheek. _"Because she loves you Natsu. She cares about your feelings enough to consider whether or not she's ruining your life. Whether or not she's good enough for you. All because she loves you. The same way you love her right?" "...Yeah." _She patted 'me' on my back and stood up, her beautiful sky blue dress puffing around her. She grabbed her white umbrella and walked towards the elegant door. _"Now come along Mr. Dragneel your 'Mrs.' is waiting on you." _'I' started grinning. _"Let's get this show on the road then. I would hate to keep the Mrs. waiting." **

**_What is with this bullshit, I'm not married! Am I in some kind of twisted dream? But... it feels like I'm missing something; like this is a memory. But why am I starting to remember things now? What the hell is this?_**

**_'I' got up and bounced happily towards the door. I helped my mother into the fancy carriage that was waiting out front and hopped in. 'My' body was tense with anticipation as the carriage pulled up to an elegant looking garden. It was a nice looking place, there were dark blue chairs everywhere except in the middle where a white silk covered aisle was made. The aisle led all the way up to a gold, very fancy looking canopy that was surrounded by vines that wrapped around the pillars that held the canopy up. The roof was covered in light blue silk, it looked like an ocean to me. The vines had white lilies on them; the lilies had little golden specks on them that made them sparkle and shimmer. The chairs were filled with young and old guests, they all looked rich and fancy. There was an old priest standing up on the canopy reading a book. I don't know what he's reading but I would like to leave now. There was a orchestra next to the canopy all dressed in either silver back in the day type dresses or a silver monkey suit similar to the one I have on. All of their instruments were glittering like gold. It was like a real fancy back in the day type of wedding. It was weird but it was like I saw this all before. _**

**"Well this is it my son, good luck." _She kissed me on the cheek and started walking to her seat._ "M-mother!"_ 'I' yelled out before she reached her seat. She turned and looked at me with a curious expression._ "Yes dear?" _'I' felt myself break into a big grin._ "Thank you. I love you, mother." _She smiled softly as tears welled up in her eyes._ "Go get married you goof."_ She turned and started walking away. _"I love you too my dear child with all of my heart." _She said softly as she walk to her seat. 'I' took a deep breath as the music changed as a cue for me to walk in. I walked towards the canopy with my heart thumping in excitement. _**

**_Everyone stared at me as I walked. What the hell are the staring at me for?! Never seen a man walk down an aisle?! I didn't like them staring but my body didn't seem to mind. I reached the canopy where I stood to the right of the priest. The music changed again as the veil on the archway at the end of the aisle lifted to reveal... BLONDIE?! What the hell, what the hell, what the hell!? Is the 'she' they were talking about HER?! I marry Lucy?! There's absolutely NO WAY this is happening! I felt all the air leave my body as 'I' stared at her. What am 'I' getting all excited for. She was still in that puffy white dress she was in when we were in the blank room and my outfit was the same as well. She just had a veil on the back of her fancy messy bun hairstyle and she was holding a lily bouquet. She looked happy and nervous as she walked down the aisle. All eyes were on her as she walked but as soon as she locked eyes with 'me' she didn't focus on anything else. And from the way my body was reacted 'I' felt the same way. The music stopped when she reached the canopy and I helped her step up. She looked like she would've fell over with those fancy heel boots she had on. _**

**"H-hi" _She whispered nervously as her face became red_. "Fancy meeting you here huh?" _'I' whispered back grinning widely. She giggled and grinned back. _"You're so stupid. " _She didn't seem as nervous anymore and my body didn't seem tense anymore either._**

**"*Ahem* We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Ms. Lucy Heartfilia and Mr. Natsu Dragneel. If anyone here is against the union of these two speak now or forever hold your peace." _YEAH! ME!_**

**"Very well... *Blah, blah, blah, wedding scriptures, wedding scriptures... Do you Mr. Natsu Dragneel, take Ms. Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for rich and for poor in sickness and in health until death do you part?" _Uh, NO! _**

**"I do!" **

**"And do you ********Ms. Lucy Heartfilia****, take ******** Mr. Natsu Dragneel******** to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold for rich and for poor in sickness and in health until death do you part?" _I'll go ahead and speak for her and say... HELL NO! _**

******"I do!" _Is she crying... while she's smiling? Wow weddings are so intense._**

******"I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride."_ The priest closed his book and stepped back. Lucy and 'I' stepped forward. Lucy look flustered as everyone looked at us in anticipation. It's weird seeing her so shy and ladylike. _"Lucy" _My voice called out. I tilted her head up toward me and I leaned forward. _"I love you." _Her face exploded into a bright red color. She looked like a tomato. 'I' kissed her tenderly on the lips and pulled away as everyone applauded and cheered. 'I' grinned and scratched the back of my head bashfully. She let out a light laugh and wrapped her arms around my neck. She jumped on me and I caught her stumbling backwards a little bit as she kissed me full and forcefully on the lips. She pulled back a little embarrassed as i held her in my arms. _"I love you too Natsu. Now and Forever." _'I' started chuckling. _"Nah, you couldn't love me as much as I love you. And I'll most definitely love you now and forever. I'll never ever stop loving you." _Lucy held out her small slender pinky with a stern look on her face. _"Pinky promise?" '_I' smiled widely and wrapped my larger calloused pinky around her delicate pale pinky. 'I' leaned forward and kissed her forehead. _"Pinky promise, cross my heart and hope to die." _Lucy laughed again. _**

******"It's good you can't die then, huh Natsu?"  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yoooooo! Back again! Your reviews made me so happy I decided to update early. I've never told anybody this but I want to become a very popular writer on Fanfiction so I've been practicing and practicing I'm trying to improve more and more. I hope you guys continue to support me. THANK YOU ALL! :* (P.s. I fell down the stairs the other day. A word to the wise... DON'T THINK OF STORY IDEAS WHILE WALKING DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS! IT'S VERY PAINFUL.) On with the story~**_

* * *

**Previously on T.I. : **

******"_Lucy held out her small slender pinky with a stern look on her face. _"Pinky promise?" '_I' smiled widely and wrapped my larger calloused pinky around her delicate pale pinky. 'I' leaned forward and kissed her forehead. _"Pinky promise, cross my heart and hope to die." _Lucy laughed again._**

**"It's good you can't die then, huh Natsu?"**

* * *

***Normal POV* **

Levy sat beside Lucy's bed holding her hand and staring at her face. "Gajeel It's been 6 hours. Why haven't they woken up yet?" Levy gripped Lucy's hand tighter. "Please wake up Lu-chan. Natsu." Gajeel said nothing as he watched his girlfriend worry. "What if they don't wake up Gajeel?" Levy's bottom lip started trembling as she bit it. "If they don't wake up I... I don't know what I'll do." She started to softly sob. "Lu-chan wake up please..."

"Levy..." Gajeel's rough voice called out. Levy looked up at the sound of her name. "G-gajeel..." Gajeel kneeled down and grabbed Levy's wrist. "Quit cryin' shrimp. They'll be up in no time trust me. Natsu may be stupid but he's not weak he'll pull through this. Idiots don't stay down for too long. And bunny girl's a monster... a beast you really think a loudmouth like her would quit yappin' for too long?" Levy sniffled. "Y-yeah you're right." Tears started to swell in her big light brown eyes. "Thank you Gajeel." Gajeel scratched the back of his head. "I thought I said quit cryin' shrimp." Gajeel pulled her into his lap by her wrist. "G-gajeel! Let me go!" Levy squirmed and struggled with an evident blush on her face. "Quit squirmin'." He pulled her face closer and licked the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "Gajeel! Quit it!" He continued to lick the tears of her face as she squirmed and laughed. "I-it tickles Gajeel! Quit it!" Gajeel stopped licking her face and stared into your eyes. "I don't like it when you cry shrimp, I hate seeing your tears. Your smilin' face is a lot better." Levy smiled at his words blushing even more. "Gajeel!" Levy moved forward and kissed him on the lips. "I love you... so much." Gajeel returned the kiss back with a lot of force. He pulled back to give Levy a mischievous grin. "Yeah I know ya do." He dove back into the kiss leaving Levy breathless. "Gajeel..."

"*Ahem* I'm very touched by your sudden burst of passion but it's kinda hard to pretend to be asleep while you two spend 15 minutes sucking each other's faces off." Natsu looked drowsy and rather annoyed while Lucy stayed silent, looking deep in thought. Levy's face turned crimson red as she jumped off of Gajeel's lap. "Shut it Natsu! You're just mad cause Bunny Girl didn't enjoy your 'sudden burst of passion'." "Lu-chan! I'm glad you're awake!" Levy bounced on Lucy enveloping her into a tight hug. Her slender arms wrapped around Lucy tightly as they both fell over. "I was so worried. Thank god." Levy buried her small head into Lucy's chest as she began to sob." Lucy held a face of surprise at first but it melted into a heartwarming smile as she patted Levy's head as she continued to cry. "It's alright Levy-chan. Stop crying. Remember, 'You're smilin' face is a lot better~'."She teased as Levy let out a shriek and Gajeel turned away with a light blush on his face. Natsu burst into laughter as Levy softly hit Lucy with a pillow. "Lu-chan! How mean~ Don't tease me!" Lucy laughed so hard her stomach started to cramp. "Sorry, sorry Levy-chan I won't do it again!" Levy pouted and dropped the pillow. She looked at Lucy with a blush on her face, the pout still there. "You promise?" "Ahahaha you're so cute Levy-chan!" "Lu-chan geez! I thought you said you weren't gonna tease me anymore!" Lucy held up her hands in defense. "Alright I promise I won't tease you anymore." Levy grinned and held out her pinky. "Pinky promise?" Lucy and Natsu froze at Levy's words. Both had a very upset look on their face. Levy stopped smiling and looked at the too with concern. "What? What's wrong?" Natsu and Lucy looked away both refusing to meet each other's gaze, or Levy's. Gajeel stood up and looked at the two. "What happened while you two were asleep?" Levy looked at Gajeel. "What do you mean Gajeel?" Natsu let out a heavy sigh. "When we were asleep... we had a dream of something." "A memory..." Lucy spoke up. "It was a memory." Levy looked confused. "Well what was the memory about?"

Lucy played with the floral patterned sheets on her huge canopy bed refusing to meet their gaze. "N-natsu and I... we... we were... g-get-" "Getting married." Natsu interrupted a serious expression on his face. Lucy blushed at his straightforwardness and hung her head lower to hide it. Levy sat there dumbfounded as Gajeel stumbled into the chair next to the bedside. "What do you mean you were getting married!? Does that mean that you two... are... h-husband and wife!?" "Well, yeah it does." Natsu blurted out. Levy fell backwards and off the bed. "Levy-chan!?" Lucy crawled over to peek over the bed. "Are you alright?!" Levy laid on her back staring into space. "Lu-chan is...married? To Natsu... Lu-chan and Natsu are married... Marriage... Love... Lu-chan in love? Am I in an alternate universe... have I gone to Edolas? What is with this? Am I dreaming?" Gajeel said nothing as he held a blank expression on his face. "Uh Blondie? I think we should call it a day and pick this up tomorrow. I'm going home." Natsu got out of bed and walked towards Lucy's bedroom door. *Ba-dump* "Ow!" "Ouch!" Natsu fell on his but grabbing his neck. "What the hell was that?" He rubbed his neck in an attempt to ease the pain. "I don't know but it really hurt" Lucy sat up rubbing her neck too. "Well whatever I'm going home." He reached for the door again. *Ba-dump* "Ouch" "Kyaa!" Natsu fell over again in pain this one more intense than the previous one. "What the hell man? Everytime I try to leave that damn throbbing and burning sensation! If freaking hurts!" Levy sat up at this statement. "Uh-Oh." Lucy looked at Levy. "Uh-Oh? What do you mean Uh-Oh is something wrong?" Levy looked deep in thought. "Natsu, do you love Lucy?" Lucy turned scarlet red. "Wait Levy-chan! What kind of question is that-" "How could I fall in love with her and we just met." *Ba-thump* "Shit!" "Ahh!" Natsu and Lucy grabbed their necks in pain. "What is this!?" "Just as I thought. Lu-chan, do you love Natsu?" "No, I barely know him." *Ba-thump* "Dammit!" "Kyaa!" Natsu stood up in pain and highly annoyed. "What are you doing to us Levy? It fucking hurts!

Levy stood up and start pacing the room. "I don't know exactly what's going on because something like this has never happened before. None that I know of. Usually when purebloods in love bite each other it symbolizes to other purebloods that that they are together; it's like a mating thing. But, when purebloods who don't love each other; in this case it's you two; they die. It's like a negative effect or whatever and They kill you. But the symptoms that come with this case are not showing up with you two. I don't know why either. For whatever reason you two seem to have something totally different. The thing is: you two seem to have some type of secret forgotten past. And in the past you two were lovers. It's just a hypothesis but I'm just trying to piece things together right now."

Natsu held his hands up signaling her to stop. "Wait, wait, wait. All of these words are giving me a headache and I don't really care for them right now. I just wanna know why I can't go home without experiencing extreme pain. I'm not supposed to feel excruciating pain, and trust me Levy; I feel it." Levy's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "If you would've let me finish Natsu I would've told you. Like I was saying; You two meeting again (since you've met in the past) seems two have triggered a forgotten but never broken bond. I don't know why you two can't remember your past with each other but by you two biting each other you've brought that bond back to life. But, since you two don't have any memories of each other and have a new found dislike towards each other you've disturbed those bonds. Since you've disturbed that bond it's trying to repair it by putting you through things like what just happened to repair it." "Meaning?" "Yeah Levy-chan what do you mean?" "Meaning if you two can't leave each other's sides until you've fixed this bond." Natsu scratched his head in frustration. "Be more specific Levy!" "MEANING! Until you two dense IDIOTS FALL. IN. LOVE. you CAN'T LEAVE EACH OTHER'S SIDES! You. are. stuck. with. each. other." Levy let out a deep sigh of relief. "Any questions?"

Natsu raised his hand like he was still in school. "Uh, yes. Levy-sensei... when did your balls grow?" "Pfft. Hahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy fell on the floor in tears of laughter. "Uh, Blondie have you finally went insane?" "Whew, that was HILARIOUS Levy-chan I almost believed it. Okay seriously what's going on?" Natsu looked at her like she was stupid. "Oi Blondie, are you serious? Levy just gave us a serious explanation and you laugh at it, are you an idiot?" Lucy looked at him angrily. "But this is stupid! How the hell am I supposed to spend all of my time with you!? YOU! You're are an egotistical, pompous, pretentious, disrespectful asshole!" "Big words from a girl who cries at the drop of a hat." "I do NOT cry at the drop of the hat." Lucy stepped up to Natsu. "Oh? Well you surely do cry when light rays shoot past you." "Guys just calm down..." Levy walked towards them. "I wasn't crying! There's no way I would just show my submissive side to you! You grabbed me! You held me in your arms! I don't know what happened it was like last time when my body just reacted on it's own! Don't ever think that I would ever feel anything for you. You dumb pink haired bastard." Natsu balled his fist up in frustration flames danced around his knuckles. "I did that to protect you! You were scared and crying and my body- my heart started to hurt watching you cry! And you're angry at me for that! It's one thing to be stubborn but it's another to be a selfish, ungrateful brat!" "Guys please..." "I'm a brat!? You're an asshole! You have no right to call me out for my flaws when yours are sooo much more worse. Don't think that for one second I would even give a damn about what you do for me after all the trouble you've caused! I don't like you! As a matter of fact I HA-" "GUYS STOP!"

Natsu's flames died out and Lucy took a step back. "What is going on with you two?! Why are you so riled up. Lu-chan this isn't like you at all! And Natsu! I know you're a really nice guy. Please you two have to get along. Once upon a time you two loved each other enough to get married! And obviously you two made some kind of promise if you get that warped when I said pinkie promise! So what was the promise?" Natsu and Lucy both looked up. "What?" Levy crossed her arms. "You heard me. What . was . the . promise? It was in your recovered memory right. The day of your wedding." Lucy blushed and looked away with a deep frown. Natsu stepped forward. "We... we promised we would... love each other... now and forever... we'll never stop loving each other... no matter what." Levy gave a sigh and a soft smile. "So you two could promise each other something so meaningful, something so important but now you can't even to stand to be anywhere near each other." Lucy's frown increased. "...The promise shouldn't matter if we can't even remember each other." Levy sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Lu-chan that should be the main reason why you two should treasure the promise. Because it's a clue; a clue to remembering how much you two LOVE each other. Why are you being so thick-headed Lu-chan! Geez I thought you were more mature than this! You're behaving like a child I don-"

"BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I GET HURT!"

Natsu and Levy looked at her in shock. Gajeel was even surprised at Lucy's sudden outburst. "What... what do you mean Lu-chan?" "I know that I do. Something had to happen for the both of us to forget Levy-chan! We both had loving families, friends, we were in love! So where is all of it now? I had a family Levy-chan! I felt the warmth of my mother! I felt the over protectiveness of my father as he walked me down the aisle! And I know Natsu felt it too! He had a mother, a father, and a cute little sister! So where are they now!? Why can't we remember!? What happened to them!? Why do I know who I am but nothing else? No memories of my past just those I got later on, after I spoke with Them. I don't want to fall in love with him again just to lose him, or anybody else. I don't want to remember. And I don't want him back in my life if he's just gonna leave again." "How are you gonna speak for me and say that I'm just gonna leave? I felt all of the emotions that went through me during that wedding day, and I know you did too. I relived a happy memory in my life and I don't have too many of those. I felt my heart race when you walked down the aisle. I felt my blood rush when the music signaled you to come in. I felt the warmth and tenderness of your lips as we kissed in front of that crowd. I felt the your slim pinkie wrap around mine. I saw the beautiful scenery of the garden that took my breath away. I saw the love in your eyes when we faced each other under the canopy. I saw you laugh and cry at the same time when I said 'I do'. I saw the happiness on your face as we promised. I want those memories back, even if I have to regain some sad ones as well I'll do it. I'm tired of not knowing what my past life was like. Aren't you?" Levy looked at the two at a loss for words. Lucy dropped to the floor sobbing her heart out. "O-of course I want to know Idiot!" Natsu crouched down in front of Lucy and held his hand out with a small smile on his face. "Then I'll be in your care okay?"

* * *

_**I feel like it's kinda short but I just thought it would be nice to end it here. Ciao! :***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, soooo I decided to update ANOTHER chapter this week cause your reviews made me really happy. I'm a little peeved at the recent Fairy Tail chapter. WHAT THE HELL DOES HIRO THINK HE'S DOING KILLING GRAY OFF! That's ridiculous! Although I did enjoy the beginning of the chapter I was in tears by the end of the chapter. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I'm in the process of making a new story. Idk what I'm going to call it yet but I got the idea while playing a dress up game so look forward to it. Heehee! Read and Review** **'kay?**_

* * *

**_Previously on T.I.: Lucy dropped to the floor sobbing her heart out. "O-of course I want to know Idiot!" Natsu crouched down in front of Lucy and held his hand out with a small smile on his face. "Then I'll be in your care okay?"_**

* * *

"Well Lu-chan, Natsu try not to kill each other tonight okay?" Levy slipped her shoes back on and walked out the door quickly catching up to Gajeel. "Bye Levy-chan! Thanks for everything! See you at school on Monday!" Levy beeped her horn as they drove off. "Well Blondie, how do you suggest we get through this?" Natsu said as he leaned on the wall near the door. Lucy ran a hand through her hair and sighed "I don't know but I need a shower." She walked up the stairs leaving Natsu. He quickly followed after her. "Hey, hey, hey Blondie. I'm really not a fan of being in excruciating pain so could you stay close. I fear that It'll act up if we're too far apart." Lucy looked at him with a tired expression. "Sorry, sorry. I'll keep that in mind." She continued to walk to her bedroom, Natsu followed behind silently. "Okay so I guess you're probably wondering how we're gonna sleep right? Well there's a bedroom across the hall. It's not that far so the 'bond' thingy shouldn't get upset. We can go get your clothes and stuff tomorrow. There's a bathroom right next to your room so feel free to shower." She walked out the room and came back with a change of clothes and a towel and rag. "Use this. It's some clothes I bought for gray but he doesn't wear clothes anyways. I never got around to taking them back to the store so they're all yours. I'm tired so I'm going to shower and then sleep. Night." Lucy walked away after opening the bedroom door for him. "Y-yeah, night."

Natsu walked into the bathroom after Lucy shut her bedroom door. 'Am I really gonna be living here with her from now on?' He placed the stuff Lucy just handed him on the gray and white speckled porcelain counter. He inspected the shower trying to figure out how to turn it on. 'What the hell is with this high tech shower?' He lifted his hand to press a button but he put it back down unsure of which button to press. 'Maybe I should ask Blondie.' He walked to Lucy's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Hey Blondie, I need help with the shower. I don't know how the hell to turn it on. Care to help?" "..." "Blondie?" He knocked on the door again. "Oi Blondie don't tell me you're asleep already." ***Crash!* **"Oi Blondie!?" He slam opened the door and looked around her room frantically. "Blondie, where are you!?" He heard the shower running. 'She's in the bathroom.' He rushed to the door but hesitated when he reached for the knob. "Blondie? Are you okay?" "..." "I'm coming in so don't freak out okay Blondie." "..." Natsu opened the door and walked in. "Blondie, where are you?" 'I can't see with all this steam. I can't smell her either, everything smells like her in here. "...tsu" "Huh? Blondie?" 'Is she in the shower? The water's still running. But what was that crash I heard?' He rubbed the mist off the glass and peered inside. He saw Lucy passed out on the floor with shower utensils splayed out on the shower floor. "Blondie!?" He flung the shower door open and scooped Lucy up bridal style not caring that he was getting wet. "What the hell Blondie?!" He grabbed a fluffy white towel that was hanging up on the wall and wrapped it around her body careful enough to not drop her. "Na...tsu" "Hold on for a minute Blondie I got you." He pushed all the buttons on the shower's touch screen pad until it turned off. "He quickly walked out of the bathroom with a rather weak looking Lucy still in his arms. He walked over to the bed and gently placed her down. He took off the wet t-shirt he was wearing and rushed over to Lucy's bed side. "Oi Blondie what's wrong!?" "I'm...hun...gry." She mumbled with a look of pain scrunched up on her face. Natsu facepalmed "Geez Blondie, you should be old enough now to know when to eat properly shouldn't you?" Lucy's face scrunched up more. "Natsu... please."

Natsu let put a sigh and stood up. "Alright, alright I'll go make you a sandwich okay?" Before he walked away Lucy weakly grasped his arm breathing heavily and nearly face planting into the ground. She looked up still breathing heavily. "N-no Natsu...I need _food._" Natsu looked confused. "I just said I was going to go make you a sandwich. That's food isn't it?" Natsu brushed Lucy's grip off and walked away. He quickly went downstairs and fixed her a sandwich in the modern styled kitchen. "Alright Blondie I got your food. Come on and eat before you pass out again." Lucy rolled over on the bed still wet from the shower and still in her towel. "No." A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead. "Now is not the time to be difficult Blondie. Just come on and eat it." Natsu sat on the bed and reached over to put the sandwich next to Lucy's face. She weakly rolled over and faced Natsu. "It-it's not... going to...help." Natsu sat her up and sat in front of her. "Blondie you have to eat. So go ahead and eat." Lucy's breathing got even heavier and she started falling over. "I...can't eat it... I don't like t-the smell...of...that fleshling food..." She fell over completely closing her eyes. "O-oi Blondie?" "...vy-chan" "Eh?" L-levy...chan." "You want me to call her?" Lucy weakly nodded. Natsu got up and searched the room for Lucy's phone. He looked over on her bedroom couch and saw a pink and blue polka dotted IPhone. He quickly unlocked it and dialed the number he assumed was Levy's. He listen to the phone ring for a couple of seconds. "...Hello? Lu-chan it's pretty late. What's up?" "Levy!" "Natsu?! Why do you have Lu-chan's phone?" "Lucy's acting weird! She passed out in the shower. So I took her out and laid her on the bed. She started grumbling about how hungry she was so I went to fix her a sandwich but she stopped me and said she wanted food. So I told her a sandwich is food and I went to go make it. When I came back and gave her the sandwich she said no and turned away from it. She's breathing really heavy and she looks sick. And she said and I quote 'I...can't eat it... I don't like t-the smell...of...that fleshling food...'. Her body was burning up when I touched her even when she was laying on the bed. So what should I do?" "...Natsu." "Yes?" "You went in Lu-chan's shower while she was in there?" "...Y-yeah cause I heard a crash I had to check and see if she was okay." "...Natsu's a pervert" She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He started to blush. "Now's not the time for that Levy!" "Okay, okay. I was already looking up the symptoms you just listed." "And?" "She needs to feed." "...Wha?" "She needs to feed. Most Purebloods can survive on either Human food or Blood. Blood can sustain the purebloods energy better and healthier than the food can which is why most purebloods would prefer it. But. Since we are trying to co-exist with the fleshies we avoid feeding on them as much as we can. Plain Immortals and Demons and Golems etc. etc. Don't have to worry about this because they have adapted to fleshing life. Purebloods however, have yet to adapt so their bodies become weak. That's why they're so endangered. If Lu-chan doesn't get blood fast she's gonna die." "What!?" "...But... Lu-chan could feed on you." "...EH!? Me!? Why me!?" "Cause you're not a fleshling but you have blood. Since you and Lu-chan are mates... She can just take some of your blood. I have absolutely no idea why you're not suffering either Natsu. And I don't know why Lu-chan is even going through this when she's been perfectly fine before even when she's skipped a meal. I'll have to look into it tomorrow. Night." "Wai-" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence cause Levy hung up.

'She has to feed...on me? Are you fucking kidding me?!' He let out a heavy sigh and tossed the phone on the couch. "N-natsu... did she... help?" Lucy called out as he approached the bed. "Yeah. She did. Alright let's get this over with." He sat down on the bed indian style and pulled Lucy into his lap with little effort. "Natsu... what are you?" "I'm not so sure myself Blondie." Lucy watched as he held her in one arm and reached up to his neck and scratched his neck so blood would drip out. "Well go ahead Blondie, Feed." "...But Natsu you-" "Do you wanna die? Hurry up and Bite me already!" Lucy weakly leaned forward, moving closer to his neck hesitantly. "A-are you sure?" "Shut up and feed already." "Okay then. I-itadakimasu." She licked the blood that was dripping down his neck. "Nng." Natsu enjoyed the feeling of Lucy's slim hot tongue sliding over his neck. Lucy continued to lick the spilling blood until his neck was clean. 'Ahh~ Natsu's blood, it tastes so good!' He eyes changed color with a look of enjoyment on her face. She opened her mouth and two sharp sparkling white canines started to poke out. "Thanks Natsu~." "Yeah...whatev- Ah!" Lucy latched on to Natsu's neck and clamped her teeth down on it. "Ouch! Blondie take it easy!" Lucy began to suck the blood from his neck swallowing the warm red liquid rather hurried and frantically. Natsu released noises of pleasure mixed with pain. "Ah~ Blon- Lucy calm down/. You might go into a frenzy." 'Hell she's about to send me into one. Why am I feeling any pleasure from this. I'm just helping her feed.' Lucy slowly removed her teeth from his neck after one last licked the blood that dripped out the wound we she let go. She looked at Natsu with hazy eyes. "That was yummy Natsu~!" She licked the blood that dripped from her lips. "Yeah, ok. I'm going to my room now." "As a reward~" She pounced on him, knocking them both over. "Blondie!? What the hell are you up to now?" "Nothing, nothing~" She stretched grabbed a remote that was near Natsu's head and turned the light's off. The only light source in her room was the moonlight streaming in through her balcony doors. "Blondie I'm tired and this is no time for games. Get. Off." Natsu glared at her. Lucy sat up and straddled Natsu. The moonlight now showed her face, her red eyes shimmered in the moonlight. "So you've already went into a frenzy huh?" Natsu was about to get up but Lucy quickly tied Natsu's hands up with his scarf that was lying on the end of her bed. She tied his hands to one of the posts that held up her bed. "What~ I just said it's your reward Natsu~. . Hee hee." Natsu thrashed and moved but he was still weak from Lucy's feeding. "That's bullshit Lucy I don't want a reward I just wanna sleep!" "Shhhh. Natsu, it's always polite to accept gifts that are given to you~" She leaned down until their noses touched. "What the hell are you saying!? Snap out of it already I want to- mmphf!" Lucy captured his lips in a one sided heated kiss. Lucy continued to forcefully kiss him as he struggled. He eventually got tired of struggling and let Lucy do whatever she wanted. "Now, now Natsu. Why don't you just go ahead and play with me." "I don't wanna play with you Lucy I want to SLEEP." "No~ I think you're gonna play." Lucy licked the spot she bit the first time they met and Natsu let out a shiver of pleasure. "Come out and play Natsu~" She bit down on the mark and Natsu's eyes shot open. His heart start beating wildly and his blood was racing. Lucy untied his bindings and sat up straight. "Do you wanna play now Natsu?" Lucy purred out. Natsu shot up and pushed Lucy over. He trapped her head between his arms on either side. He moved his head into the moonlight revealing shimmering read eyes and a sexily sinister smile on his face. "Yeah. I'll play with you Lu-cy."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Guess who's back! Yeah I know, I know. "Who the hell do I think I am not updating in such a long time!" And I'm sorry! Internet and Laptop issues! I'm sincerely sorry for stopping on a good part too! But I have some new stories though. I juuuuust made a new one called 'God Lied' and I think it's pretty awesome so check that one out. But anyways~ Here's chapter 8!**_

* * *

**_Previously on The Immortals: _****_ Lucy untied his bindings and sat up straight. "Do you wanna play now Natsu?" Lucy purred out. Natsu shot up and pushed Lucy over. He trapped her head between his arms on either side. He moved his head into the moonlight revealing shimmering read eyes and a sexy sinister smile on his face. "Yeah. I'll play with you Lu-cy."_**

* * *

Lucy smiled in delight. "Yay~! Natsu came out to play!" Natsu smiled politely. "Play?" Lucy shook her head sexily. "Yeah, _play._" He traced his finger along her throat. "Oh no, it seems you misunderstood me Lucy." He dipped his head down towards her ear. "_I'm _going to play." His finger slid lower until it hovered above her cleavage. "But _you _will be **punished**." Lucy smirked. "Oh? You're gonna punish me Natsu? How so?" He sat up and grab both of her wrist and held them above her head with one hand. "You know, these bite marks are beginning to add up. And it seems like yours aren't" He slid his hand back up and let his fingers ghost over her neck. "That's the first part of the punishment." Lucy tilted her head in curiosity. "First? Is there more." He gave a mischievous smile. "Yeah. And when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for mercy." Lucy giggled and licked her lips. "Sounds like fun."

Natsu knew that Lucy was teasing him and he couldn't stand it. All of his coherent thought were long gone, and all he could think about was making her submit to him. He kept her hands held above her head and tilted her head upwards a bit to give himself easier access to her throat. He nipped on her jaw a few times just to tease her. She said nothing as he dragged his nose gently across her neck inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. The tingling sensation of it cause Lucy to let out a slight giggle. Having had enough of her scent he planted butterfly kisses from her jaw down to her collar-bone. Lucy gave a little jump feeling her skin become sensitive due to his teasing. He smirked a little knowing that he was slowly getting a reaction out of her by the little thing he did. He gave her neck a small lick and watched as her body tensed in anticipation. She squeezed her eyes shut ready to feel the pleasure of his hot tongue sliding over her tender pale neck. Natsu smirked and enjoyed watching her wait for him to pleasure her. When the sensation never came Lucy's eyes opened,a bit impatient. "Enough teasing Natsu~" His smirk grew bigger and his red eyes shimmered. "I told you didn't I?" His scorching lips ghosted over her, never once fully dipping down to kiss her. "It's your pun-ish-ment." Finally he dove in fully and captured her lips. Lucy all too eager for the kiss, tried pulling her hands from his grip to deepen the kiss. Natsu pulled away from the kiss panting heavily. "Natsu~ Release my hands!" Lucy continued to tug her hands free, her bath towel threatening to fall due to her writhing and thrashing. "No, a punishment is a punishment." "But-" He cut off her words with another kiss, their lips melding perfectly together. Natsu bit Lucy's lip causing her to cry out. He took this chance to dart his tongue into her mouth, inviting her's to come out in play. Lucy wasted no time in engaging in a heated tongue battle with him. Their tongues twisted and danced together in a passionate make-out session. Natsu pulled away to give Lucy time to breathe. He took a moment to take in her appearance. Her hair still tangled and damp from the shower spilled around her like a golden halo, her lips were plump and red from Natsu's sucking and teasing, her porcelain body wrapped in a small towel that showed off her creamy legs, her cheeks had a hue of red and her eye clouded with lust. 'So sexy.' Natsu thought unconsciously licking his lips. Lucy stared into his eyes, still trying to catch her breath. He looked as if he wanted to devour her, the weird thing was; she enjoyed that look. Natsu returned to her neck and started licking the purple bruises he left on her earlier that day. Remembering the sensitive spot on her neck he began sucking on it. Lucy cried out in surprise and tried to break free of his grip again. His free hand roamed around her body tracing every inch of it as he continued making the purple bruises even bigger. "Hyaa~ Let me touch you too!" Lucy pulled on her hands again. Natsu's hand rested on her creamy thigh. He stopped his assault on her neck and stared into her ruby-red eyes. "Beg." She stopped thrashing and looked at him. "What?" He slid his tongue along the shell of her ear then blew on it, making her shiver in pleasure. "Beg, and I'll release your hands." He whispered into her ear. Lucy frowned. "There's no way I'm begging~" She whined. "Release me~" He nipped the top of her ear and she cried out again. "Beg for it Lucy." She rubbed her legs together to ease the ache. "Don't do this Natsu." She pouted and tugged her hands unsuccessfully. "Let me hear it. I want to hear you beg me." "Natsu~" "Beg me, Lucy." He commanded again halting all ministrations he was performing on her. "That's embarrassing and degrading. I will not beg." She pouted and turned her head away from him. "This is your punishment for teasing me." She continued to look away from him pouting. "Stupid, idiot Natsu." He smirked and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "That doesn't sound like begging to me." His eyes pierced into her and she was unable to look away. "Say it." "Fine... Please Natsu~ Let me touch you, touch me! Just release my hands please!" He let out a sexy laugh and let her hands go. "That wasn't half bad. But I'll release you since you insisted." He let go of her wrists and she started pounding on his solid chest. "Stupid, stupid Natsu!" She stopped hitting him and ran her hands down his chest and over his abs. Raking her nails as she did it. He let out a groan. "Why didn't I let go if your hands sooner?" She gave a sultry smile and flipped them over. "Because you're an idiot." She bent down and tried to kiss him but he just flipped them right back to the place they were in before. "Your punishment isn't over because I let your hands go." He traced her collarbone with his hot fingers. His lips found their way to it as well and latched on. Lucy bit her trembling lip as he sucked on her sensitive skin. Letting her collarbone go with a pop, he reveled in all of the love-marks he left on her neck and chest. Kissing each one of the purple marks Lucy trembled with pleasure. 'How is he doing this with just kisses, I don't know how much longer I'll last. This sweet torture.' She squealed when she felt his searing lips suck on her inner thigh. "Ah Natsu~ You're so hasty~" He gripped her leg and nipped it before sucking on it again. "That damn erotic smell you're creating is driving me crazy." She smiled then opened her legs. "Then why don't you quell my erotic desires?" Gritting his teeth he moved closer to the source of that tantalizingly sweet yet erotic smell. He inhaled the smell greedily lightly pressing his nose against it causing Lucy to twitch. Her hands flew to his hair threading her fingers in it. "Natsu!" He gave her flower a sweet kiss but he suddenly moved away. "Natsu? What-" "I told you didn't I? Pun-ish-ment." Smirking he moved back up to look her in the eyes. "You're so mean Natsu! Bully." Lucy pouted and turned away, unintentionally showing of her love-mark littered neck to Natsu. The sexy pink headed man bent down and revealed his pearly white canines. He sunk his teeth into her soft neck and Lucy let out a sound of delight. "N-natsu!" He took a few slurps of her blood before letting go. He licked the blood oozing from her wound until it stopped bleeding. "There, I got my revenge." He straddled her with a look of pure hunger yet satisfaction on his face. Lucy struggled to catch her breath and calm down her somehow raging heart.

"Ah, I-I feel a little dizzy." Natsu clutched his head as the red drained from his eyes, turning back into their original onyx color. He fell from Lucy and landed next to her falling unconscious. "Natsu!" Lucy shot up and climbed on top of Natsu. She shook his shoulders violently. "Wake up Natsu! Hey! N-natsu..." She clutched her head as her eyes returned to their brown color. She fell out on Natsu's chest; still straddling him.

Daylight soon came and Gray was preparing to call Lucy from his usual place on the balcony but he noticed that it was still opened from yesterday. He barged in without any warning, which was a bad mistake. "Oi Lucy! You up ye- Gyaaa!" He froze in place when he saw, what he saw. Lucy was cuddled up to the pink haired guy that they had took to the infirmary, what's more she was only wrapped in a towel and he was shirtless. Both were covered in purple kiss marks and even bite marks! "W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Lucy jolted awake at the sound of his voice. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and sat up. Unbeknownst to her that she was straddling Natsu, her towel threatening to fall. "Gray, you're so loud." She said groggily. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'I'M LOUD'. I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"He stomped his foot and pointed at her angrily. "What am I doing? Well I was sleeping until you-" A deep groan from under her made her body shake. She froze and stiffly turned her head down, all the fogginess now gone from her head. "K...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She scrambled backwards in her large bed until her back hit the bed post. "Shut up. Why the hell are you so loud in the morning?" Natsu's voice was deep and coated with sleep. "And why are you in my bed?" He sat up groggily rubbing his tired eyes. Lucy's heart gave an unexpected squeeze. 'He's adorable when he wakes up!' She shook her head trying to diminish her traitorous thoughts. "N-no it's more like what are you doing in my bed!? And where's your shirt!? And why am I only in a towel!? What's with these bruises on me!?" She pointed to her neck. "And look. You bit me again! My neck freaking hurts!" Natsu glared at Lucy. "You know, you bit me again last night too." He tilted his head and pointed to the bite mark and smirked. "But I let you do it that time." Blushing up to her ears she shrieked. "I-I didn't bite you! You're lying!" Natsu sighed tiredly. "Yeah, you did. And if it wasn't for me you'd be dead." Lucy looked surprised. "What?" He scratched his head still sitting up lazily. "You refused to eat any human food to sustain yourself so Levy told me to let you feed. So you fed... on me. You're welcome." She clenched her hands tightly. "Tha-That still doesn't explain why I'm only in a towel and you don't have on a shirt. OR why I'm covered in kiss marks and bite marks _yet again_. Still scratching his head he looked up. "Well... that's the part I don't remember. All I remember is you going into a frenzy after taking to much of my blood. Then you started kissing me; quite forcefully I might add; and then you...bit...me..." Lucy's eyes widened. "I k-k-k-k-kissed you!? What!? And if you went into a frenzy as well does that mean we...!" "Ahh. Calm down Blondie. If we did I probably still wouldn't have on fully buttoned jeans that are secured with a **belt** so we didn't do anything that extreme... I think." "What do you mean 'calm down' I could've just let with the most colossal jerk ever and you want me to calm down!? Not happening!" She frowned and crawled back over to Natsu and poked him in the chest, hard. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "None of this would've ever happened if you knew how to eat properly." "What!? I do know how to eat properly it's just that I spent all day with **somebody** in the infirmary." Well, nobody told you to push me down the stairs." That was an accident! Geez, how many times did I apologize already!?" "Whatever, I just want to know what happened last night." "Well so do I!"

"I'M STILL HERE! AND YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO LUCY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Gray fumed and stopped his feet.

"Geh! I forgot you were here Gray. Ah, this is not going to be good!" Lucy grabbed her hair in frustration.

"I don't care, I'm sleepy." Natsu laid back down and pulled the covers over himself. Lucy and Gray's eyebrows twitched.

"YOU GET UP TOO!"

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this, sorry it was so short. I'm not to skilled at writing steamy scenes. But don't forget to review and check out my new story.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**-Dynasty.**_


End file.
